


The town without me

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boku dake ga Inai Machi | ERASED references, Doctor Who References, Gen, Minor Character Death, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: My name is Cole Anderson. This is the story of how I died.





	The town without me

When I opened my eyes, I just saw the bright light of the lamp above me. It was blinding. My body was stiff, I couldn't move and I didn't understand why. Finally, my sight adapted to that amount of light and I was able to look around. 

To be honest, when I realised that I was in the hospital, I panicked. I freaked out, even more, when I recognized that room. Surgery. My mind was blank, no facts, no thoughts, for a moment I wasn't sure of my own name.

The first thing I could name was an hourglass, standing on the table next to the surgery equipment. The sight of sand grains falling down seemed mesmerising and I nearly didn't notice the woman sitting on a chair closely and reading some documents. 

She definitely wasn't a surgeon. Her damn trenchcoat kinda wasn't appropriate. I didn't make any noise, but she realised that I was looking.

"Hello, Cole." 

I snapped, "Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

"It had nothing to do with your situation, but you can call me Inspector." She streched and closed the documents. "This day was long, huh?" 

"What do you mean? I can't reca-" 

In a moment, my mind got filled with thoughts. I did something and it was hella risky. Was that the reason why was I there? 

"Yes and no. Like you probably know now, it's a quite longer story."

She crossed her legs and closed the folder. I realised that we weren't alone in the room, the was a surgeon standing next to me, holding a syringe. He was so close to me... 

"I remember a war we have lost. Some kind of bad joke. The movies were right and the... the androids..."

I couldn't resist a yell. It wasn't a surgeon, it was a surgery android. I felt like I was having a heart attack. 

"Calm down, Cole. This one is not gonna hurt you."

"And HOW do you know that? It's not like I can trust any of them at all!" 

My vision suddenly blurred, at least until she grabbed my hand. Then I calmed down, sharply. It didn't feel natural.

"You were very desperate, I can feel it."

"Could you at least try to answer any of my questions?" 

I was tired, I wanted to get up and leave as soon as possible. 

"How do I know that that android is not gonna hurt you? To be honest, I would be surprised if he did. They are gonna fight for freedom in a few years, but even then, they won't hurt people that did nothing wrong to them."

"No!" I felt tears in my eyes. "They want freedom, so they're gonna take it from us. Don't you know that? They're gonna kill us."

She was ruffling my hair like my words meant nothing. 

"If anybody is about to kill, it's gotta be a human." I was about to protest, but she continued. "You did what you wanted to do. You changed history." 

"I thought... I thought it's gonna be better, but it doesn't sound like anything changed. My dad is gonna die, so is my mom, my friends, so many people."

Oh, that finally made her more cautious. she hummed for a moment.

"How did your dad die?"

"He was working with one of that horrible monsters-," her questioning look made me correct my words, "that new RK500. They were just discussing some case near the old bridge and I was playing nearby. I saw him shot my dad in the head. Like he didn't care about people around."

"RK500, huh?"

I ignored her comment. "CyberLife simply stated that it was a malfunction. The gave my mom some "compensation" and quieted things down. I thought it was the worst thing in my life, but then they released RK600. They were meant to-" 

I realised a few things. First, I already answered her question and couldn't shut up. Second, she didn't tell me that. Third, she was listening to me with such surprise in her eyes. 

"What is it?" I was kinda nervous.

"I mean, why did you stop, Cole?" She crossed her arms and breathed. "I just told you, the history was changed. None of that happened or will happen."

"Then... why are you listening to me?"

"So many questions... To be honest, I'm just curious. I believe you and I want to know what happened. Can you continue?"

"Okay. Or not. Why are you here? You are not a surgeon and not a police officer. And why do you need an hourglass?"

"I came to you to tell you what you did, Cole. When you'll be done with your story, I'll tell you the current history."

"Why?" I suddenly felt as my heart skipped a beat. "Why do you need to tell me it? Am I not gonna see it?"

She placed a hand on the hourglass and I realised that I just had a gut feeling that it's somewhat connected to her. At the moment, I was just sure. 

"Cole, we don't have much time."

"Damn, okay. The RK600s were supposed to be soldiers for the oncoming war but they had their training in cities, working for FBI, CIA, DEA, police and who knows where else. CyberLife never said that they had any control over RK500s' 'little malfunctions', but no one expected that RK600s would just arise and take over the whole cities and then, the country. For you it's just a story, but it was a hell. My hell."

I felt tears for one more time. 

"The won the war easily and I don't know what happened next, because they took any media from us, any kind of fun. We had to hide. Me and some of my friends found a an old ship, I think it was called Jericho... We were there for weeks and then it happened."

She frowned for a moment and then smiled. "You mean the moment when you came back."

"Yeah, I guess." This whole conversation was like the most ridiculous thing that happened to me, ever. "I just closed my eyes while I was talking to my firned how we would come back in time and change the history. And, believe me or not, I opened my eyes again and I was suddenly in that damn park. But something changed. I was six, or even less, again."

"I get it."

"We were playing in the park with Sumo. I accidentally tossed the frisbee in the wrong place and he couldn't find it. When I went to look around, I spotted a man sitting on a bench. He was scribbling something in large notebook and there was a bunch of documents around him. I wonder how he could hold it in one place..."

She again smiled sweetly and it was making me sick. 

"I asked him to help me to look for frisbee. When he walked away, I started to read that stuff and I found it. RK500 and RK600 plans and messy blue prints. I can't believe that guy was just hanging around with it, but I tossed it into water, let it soaked and put it in the trash bin. And he didn't realised that there was something missing."

"What happened later?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't come back to my times, I just recalled all of that shit."

She ruffled my hair again and I looked at my body. I think I was slightly taller than then, in the park.

"This man was indeed eccentric and thank him for that. Luckily it wasn't Kamski, he wouldn't even work with an opened window." She giggled. "I think you deserve to know what happened. You destroyed the earliest plans of those androids, so the idea of bringing the RK series back was delyed for another few years. This malfunction, how you called it, is called deviancy, to be precise. You didn't destroy deviancy, but you luckily took this gift from the wrong hands."

"Uh... you said that the androids will fight for freedom."

"Yes, but their leader is gonna be an old painter's caretaker."

"Will they win?"

"I think they will, but that's not the thing I wanted to say. Your dad is not gonna be killed by an android. He's gonna be a grumpy asshole in a few years, but who cares?"

I shot her a glare. No one is allowed to speak like that about my father.

"What about the RK androids? You said that CyberLife made them after all. I hope my dad is not gonna deal with them."

"To be honest, he deals with them daily."

"What!?"

"There is that one goofy RK800, named Connor. He lives with your father and takes care of him. But it's not like he's made to do so. He's a detective, but I think he would be even better dietician if he wants to. And there's RK900, who's just as stiff as board. He lives somewhere else, but he likes to take Sumo on long walks around the city."

While she was speaking, I glanced at the hourglass. There was just like a spoonful of sand left and it started falling down faster.

"What's with me?"

She fell silent immediately. "You... you are dying, Cole. It's just a few minutes after the sand in my hourglass will fall."

"I know, but what happened?"

"Car crash."

"But... my dad is gonna survive, right?"

She looked away. "And he's gonna ask for the whole life why couldn't he die then."

"I guess it's too late to go back. It's like in the movies, you have to pay the price."

I was smiling sourly, while she started to cry. 

I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye, Cole."

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably terrible, I know


End file.
